Príncipe de poemas
by Gaiasole
Summary: Así fue la primera vez que conoció a un príncipe, con el fuego corriendo en sus venas, sus labios embriagados de vino y sus ojos brillantes de las lágrimas que brotaron cuando escuchó la canción del príncipe de poemas. Historia alterna. One Shot. Terminado.


—Vaya con la tontería.

—¿Qué has dicho Lyanna?

La cabeza morena negó con la cabeza, no había dicho nada, al menos no para los oídos de su padre Rickard Stark. Desde luego, pasar una cena escuchando bardos no era su idea de diversión, hubiera preferido estar cazando en compañía de Ned o desarmando a Benjen, era inútil que su padre y su hermano mayor Brandon siempre dijeran que debía poner más empeño en las actividades de las damas, que esas también era divertidas, todavía se reía de la cara de el mayor de sus hermanos el día que harta le lanzó el desafío de entretenerse igual que una mujer.

—¿Qué haces pequeña? –preguntó Brandon cuando nada más al llegar de la cacería, a la cual prohibió a su hermanita asistir, se encontró con ella esperándolo para entregarle algo que en ese momento no distinguió.

—Anda hermano, si es tan entretenido, ¿Por qué no te pones a coser tú? Vamos, vamos mueve esa mano tuya y has el lobo de los Stark para tu escudo.

Su hermano rápido con la espada pero lento de pensamiento miro con atención los objetos sin alcanzar a comprender bien lo que sucedía, un rápido enojo creció cuando entendió la situación de verse burlado por su hermana pequeña.

—¡Insolente! –rugió Brandon mientras escuchaba las risas de sus hermanos pequeños estallar a su alrededor.

—Lyanna –le empezó a retar su padre sin convencimiento, el mismo sonreía por la ocurrencia de su hija y el azoró de su primogénito.

Ella no temía a Brandon, de hecho no temía a nada, era buena con la espada, cazaba y despellejaba todo lo que ella y Ned cazaban, escalaba los arboles igual de rápido que sus hermanos y por las noches el aullido de los lobos la arrullaba mientras copos de nieve anunciaban que estaba en Invernalia. En casa.

—Presta atención Lyanna el rey y el príncipe están por llegar –intervino el señor de Invernalia regresándola al presente.

—Si padre –respondió sumisa. Por fin, el maldito bardo se había callado, ¿Por qué todos esos inútiles en desembarco del Rey cantaban a un príncipe? No creía que Rhaegar Targaryen fuera gran cosa, ella ya había visto al padre en la corte, era un viejo decrepito que tenía la misma mirada de un cuervo, nada que ver con dragones, claro ella nunca había visto uno de esos pero si eran igual de rencos que el rey tampoco quería verlos.

—¡El príncipe tocará una canción! –escuchó decir a alguien.

Más cantos. Lyanna sintió que en el estómago se le revolvía la comida, ¡Más cantos! Malditos fueran todos los dioses, pensó apurando la copa de vino. Antes de terminar la bebida escuchó un ligero rozar de dedos contra el arpa, de repente la sala quedo en silenció. Y ella sintió por primera vez fuego, la niña llegada del invierno ardió en el instante que vio por primera vez a Rhaegar Targaryen.

Así fue la primera vez que conoció a un príncipe, con el fuego corriendo en sus venas, sus labios embriagados de vino y sus ojos brillantes de las lágrimas que brotaron cuando escuchó la canción del príncipe de poemas.

:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::

PRÍNCIPE DE POEMAS

POR: **Gaiasole**

: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :

_Este fic es un desafío cumplido para el foro de _**_Alas negras, Palabras negras_**

Personajes de George R.R Martín

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_9 años después…_

Su pequeño Jon tenía ocho años. Lyanna sonrió al ver a su adorable hijo acariciando el lobo que Ned le había dado de regalo. Cerca de ella también estaban Catelyn, su cuñada, Sansa y Robb sus pequeños sobrinos que reían por la emoción de su primo.

—¿Es muy travieso, cierto? –preguntó Catelyn mirando la pequeña cabeza morena.

—Es cómo yo a su edad –respondió Lyanna intentando ocultar su irritación. Su cuñada nunca perdía oportunidad de criticar la vena salvaje de su Jon, la que muy probablemente era herencia suya, desde luego también podía ser un niño muy tranquilo, incluso tímido, tenía todos los rasgos físicos de los Stark, ojos grises sí, pero que a veces cambiaban al violeta igual que los de Rhaegar, iguales a los de su príncipe cuando su hijo no intentaba ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

—Nos alegra que estén en Invernalia –dijo la esposa de Ned más cordial.

—¡Y a mi me encanta venir! –reía Lyanna con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio.

—¡La reina de los siete reinos, hermosa tal como lo dicen aún en los pueblos libres! –llegó diciendo Robert Baratheon, señor del trono de hierro. Llamado en susurros el usurpador. Rey de poniente. Esposo de Lyanna Stark. Padre de Jon.

:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::

—¡No te alejes mucho! –gritaba Lyanna a Jon que seguía con torpes pasos a Fantasma. Era un paseo entre los Stark, en medio del bosque ninguno de ellos parecía sentir el frío gélido.

—Ese chico es igual que tú hermanita –comentó Ned.

—Si, de haber tenido el pelo blanco Robert ya le habría mandado a cortar la cabeza.

—No estoy tan seguro –dijo Ned con voz lastimera, adoraba las conversaciones con su hermana, desde pequeños los dos hermanos eran más unidos entre ambos que con Brandon o Ben—. Él aún te ama con desesperación.

Sí. De eso Lyanna no tenía duda alguna, Robert la amaba, incluso quería a Jon, le había dado su apellido y había dicho en los siete reinos qué era su hijo, que Rhaegar le había robado a su prometida embarazada. Su reina. Y ella se había mordido los labios al escuchar una mentira tras otra mientras sentía agradecimiento y rencor por el asesino del amor de su vida.

Se había casado con ella y aceptado a su hijo, Ned le había dicho que incluso suplicó a él que le diera su mano a pesar de saber que el niño que había crecido en sus entrañas era un Targaryen. Los mismos que habían sido exiliados, los que habían sido ajusticiados bajo la ley del hierro, uno de ellos aún vivía en Desembarco del Rey, pero nadie lo diría, todos habían creído con increíble facilidad que era hijo de Baratheon.

—Roberth esta muy agradecido de que le hayas dado otro hijo aparte de Jon, ¿Quieres a Steffon verdad Lyanna?

—¿Pero qué estas preguntando Ned? Claro que quiero a mi hijo, hace mucho que ya no pienso cuando Roberth me acaricia y lo asoció a la sangre que cobró a Rhaegar.

Lo dijo con seguridad, antes de que sus hombros empezarán a temblar por el llanto qué solía podía compartir con su hermano que se acercó a confortarla, ¿Cuánto pensaba aún en Rhaegar? Todos los días, vivía de recuerdos, de su sonrisa melancólica, sus ojos violetas siguiendo la pluma cuando rasgaba versos que la hacían llorar o su porte cuando montaba al cabello y era aclamado con más fuerza que el rey.

—¿Jon? –preguntó cuando se recompuso.

—No pudo ir lejos, ve hacia el este si lo encuentras has nuestra señal.

—Si Ned –respondió avanzando por la nieve a donde le indicó su hermano. Una opresión apretaba su pecho.

—¡Mami!

Jon. La tranquilidad de Lyanna fue corta al ver a su hijo, cerca de él estaba Fantasma, él huargo gruñía. Ella que nunca había temido a nada, que presuntuosa, que mentirosa… en ese momento sintió como el frio le causaba daño en el corazón, en el bosque, entre arboles la miró.

Figura de cuerpo gris, señales de apuñalamiento, mirada vacía, un niña de cuatro años, su hijo ahora tenía el doble, ella no había tenido esa oportunidad, Rhaenys Targaryen frente a su hermano parecía acusarla con la mirada. Una guerra desatada, un amor culposo, un fuego que consumía y arrasaba exponencial.

Escapó con Rhaegar y mató su dinastía, su esposa, sus hijos… su propio padre, Brandon, querido hermano. Gimió. Roberth tenía la sangre de su príncipe manchando sus manos pero ella había cobrado más vidas sin haber levantado una espada. Maldito. Así era su amor por Rhaegar, por eso él ahora estaba muerto.

Vio a Jon apuntando a decir algo, pero lo acallo cubriendo con su mano la boca, sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña figura desfigurada, una vida rasgada, un negro velo de muerte que cubría el níveo escenario. Retrocedió. Lentamente con él huargo haciendo lo mismo. Pasos hacia tras, pasos que la alejaron de esa niña pero no de la culpa.

No de la muerte.

**FIN**

:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::

_Así como del fondo de la música_

_brota una nota_

_que mientras vibra crece y se adelgaza_

_hasta que en otra música enmudece,_

_brota del fondo del silencio_

_otro silencio_

_Octavio Paz (Fragmento)_


End file.
